User talk:CodyDuncanFan97
Hey dude! There really is no restrictions to join a camp! The main thing is that you want to stay active in them... trust me. -Phyneo Yes you can... glad I could be of some assistance!-Phyneo Rules Phyneo is mostly right, there are very few rules on this camp, but no restrictions, unless a camp actually says so, for example some may require you to post an auddition on the talk page, though like I said it will always state so, otherwise just assume it's open to every one. The Rules [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 09:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey in the hunger games, how about Fernando finds out Arnie's hidden intellect and he gets gutted by his fishing pole before he can tell anyone. Ya up for that? Survivor321 22:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) As long as he doesn't die so early in the game, then ya I'm up for it. By the way, you're team in Total Drama the Adventure was sent to the Elimination Ceremony. CodyDuncanFan97 22:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Wrath of Wawanwka Totaldramamike13 05:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Original 14 (One Will Debut) # Mike ~totaldramamike13 # Zoey ~ # Cody ~ # Alejandro-Bot ~ # Sierra ~ # Duncan ~ # Gwen ~ # Dawn ~ # Brick ~ # Ezekiel ~ # Anne Maria ~ # Izzy ~ # Scott ~ # (Sign Who Will Debut) ~ dude how do i join ya camp i wanna be cody the best eva - totaldramamike13 dude i need help im trying to make a camp of my own so i wondering if you know how 1. how do you put those little edit signs by each catagory 2. how do you make people join (advritisment) 3. how do you make that table of contents thing plz tell me man i have only been here for 2 weeks :D - totaldramamike13 Dude, please meet me on the camp chat. I wana talk: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 S321 is liscened to chill Survivor321 22:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Dude, it means, I can chill lol XD S321 is liscened to chill Survivor321 22:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The person who will be debuting in your camp is Scrat from Ice Age. Survivor321 19:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude, meet me on the chat please: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, then the Beast must be pretty deadly then, Thanks anyway. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 02:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 The next day is starting in a few minutes. Bloodbath Day 4 (Hopefully the finale) FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 22:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Hay... I am playing as Alejandro and Sierra for only this challenge because mypalben18 is by sibling and he had to go to church when the challenge started! He will be taking over when he comes home. You can ask him on his talk page if you don't believe me but it is the truth! I'll be the debuter if you want Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 00:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) -ACTN I would Noah to debut Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 00:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) -ACTN I'll be gone for a few .. Soo I'll be sick I'll pretent that zoey is sick because I'm busy Hi this is Esther2108. just letting you know i am going away so i may not be able to be there for TDWOW, for the next week or so, and i dont really want gwen or izzy to be eliminated while im gone. thx heya CDF. BlazeHead 51 here. do you min dif i cameo in Wrath of Wawanakwa as Trent?, iff that's OK with you.? thanks dude!, i'll cameo in the episode after Deep Sea Dying. i can't remember what it was called.. haha! - Blaze if the challenge is in the next 2 days i will be. Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 06:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) if the challenges are on weekends ill be busy-OMGDEADPEOPLE hey join my new camp Total drama heros vs villians thc dude - TDM13 I am currently taking a practice SAT I cannot play as cody and Noah now-ACTN Hey dude! just wanted to let you know that mypalben18 and I have to play tennis later so I don't know when we will compete in the challenge... so if the match is long... the Scott, Brick, and Alejandro can't compete! Thanks!- Phyneo Please come to the chat again: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 23:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) hi. i dont really understand the challenge in wrath of wawanakwa. i wont be here for the next 7 hours so- hopefully the challange doesnt happen then. Esther2108 Hey I finished the Cavecicle! Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 00:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) How would you like to debut in Writer of Fame? I dare say, Liam is -- 01:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) heya dude. BlazeHead 51 here. i know this will sound kinda stupid but could i join Wrath of Wawanakwa?. i like it quite a bit. but can Duncan come back so i can play as him?. it's just that i rarely play as any other characters. I am receiving an award at my school tonight so I won't be able to play as Cody and Noah today I am back am I allowed to play in the snowball fight or no? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 01:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Please meet me on ze chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 01:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Quick question... since Alejandro, Brick and Scott got the three girls out and Noah and Cody cant compete in this challenge, but the rules where that you can only get one person out... and they are the only three left... so now what?- Phyneo Hey dude I just realized. Cody hit Alejandro and Noah hit Scott. So Brick has the option of hitting Cody or Noah so it will still be one of them against Brick. So what happen? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 02:27, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey mypalben18 and I have a tennis meeet in the aftertnoon and we might not be availble for the challenge right away... -Phyneo OK. it's understandable why you can't let me come in as Duncan. but can i ask you two things? 1. can i cameo as Super Mario in Miner Traitor Niner? for Comedy? 2. can i join as Tyler? hi. just letting yuou know i wont be here for the next 3 days for tdwrath of wawanakwa. sorry if this causes any disruption. Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 22:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hiya I'm not allowed too give emails too other people sorry- Omgdeadpeople I was visiting my mom in the hospital and I guess there's no way I can catch up now. I just wanted to let you know-ACTN Yes it is and thanks man I really appreciate it-ACTN So do we just vote on here?-Phyneo? Allright lets see... Scott votes for Anne Maria, Brick votes for Gwen, and my bro wanted Alejandro votes for Gwen! kk. sorry about that. but i'll be back from now. Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 08:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC) dude, this is BlazeHead 51 here. when am i debuting as Tyler in Wrath of Wawanakwa?. it's OK if you forgot. it wasn't a fail!, you didn't exactly give me an exact date to debut! - Blaze The individual immunity I came up with myself for contestants to earn SOMETIMES not all the time and the cameos I thought i'd relate it back to TDROTI with contestants winning advantages. I know it seems similar but next season I have something totally brand new. I know it seems similar but I never copy or cheat or plaigarize sorry if i meeant any harm mate, but if it bothers you i'll stop with it :D Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 22:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) yes please! and also how do you make it so like after a person gets elimnated you can just quickly move their info on the table to the bottom cause i've been just retyping it and i see you do it in like a minute haha Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 01:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC)